


What Makes a Father?

by sunshineandseamonsters



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, What Makes a Man SEQUEL!, fluff just plain old fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandseamonsters/pseuds/sunshineandseamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The long awaited sequel to 'What Makes a Man?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Killian then took a moment looking at his two girls. Flora, ever the perfect little princess, looked immaculate, always in a floral flock with her makeup done flawlessly, complete with a confident and regal presence she inherited from Aurora, no doubt. Susannah, meanwhile just wore her normal jeans and t-shirt with her hair pulled up out of her face, with a sarcastic smirk from him and a glint in her eye that was completely her own.<br/><i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes a Father?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VictoriaSqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaSqualor/gifts).



> HI! Sorry this took so long. RL has been really crazy and to be honest, the muse for this ship left a long time ago. 
> 
> BUT, I missed Victoria's birthday and I saw that Sleeping Hook was in desperate need of a little fluff. 
> 
> I couldn't help but oblige! 
> 
> Beta: the incomparable and flawless Tova (showmeyourpasodoble)

It seemed like it was yesterday Killian had been holding his two little girls in his arms and now, they were about to go off into the world and explore what its wilds had to offer. 

But for Susannah it shouldn’t have to start with going out with the wolfish son of the doctor after she graduated college. In fact, if Killian hadn’t shared his daughters’ upbringing he most likely would have locked them up at the first sign of male attention and parties, but Aurora had insisted. And now he was stuck watching his tomboy of a daughter wringing her hands in nervousness in the wake of her impending night out. 

It was torture. 

To his left Killian heard a rather amused chuckle. Normally, it would’ve made him want to throw her down on their bed and have his filthy way with her, but at this moment it was testing his patience. 

His scowl deepened. “‘Rora, I just don’t like that Whale b-”

He was immediately cut off when their young son, Peter came barging into the room like the four year old he was screaming (“More like bellowing,” Killian thought with amusement), “Suzie’s going on a date with Alfie! She gonna date ‘Wolf-boy’!”

Killian was about to intervene, but then the generally impatient, impetuous (and if Killian was honest quite ‘Killian-like’) Susannah surprised them all. She grabbed her little brother tight, though he was trying to wriggle out of her grasp, but soon he relaxed and returned the embrace.

Killian and Aurora simply sat back and watched as their children enjoyed a little family moment.

“Don’t ever grow up, Petey. Stay like this as long as you can. Being a grown up is exhausting.”

“But I’ll never grow up! I’m going with Daddy to Neverland and I’ll be a boy forever!” Peter stretched out his arms to emphasize his point. 

Killian chuckled, while Aurora glared at him. He was probably going to sleep on the couch tonight if his impish firstborn son didn’t keep his big mouth shut. But Peter’s silence was never something Killian counted on. 

Then the doorbell rang. 

Susannah immediately let go of her little brother, who ran behind his mother to watch the drama unfold. She froze in place, looking like a deer in headlights. 

Killian’s mind was too focused on murdering the boy at the other end of the door instead of comforting his daughter at the moment. His eyes focused to the offending portal that would let in the town’s resident bad boy, complete with a view of the suicidal motorcycle he insisted on driving all through town. Sure, it was a Ducati, but he didn’t have to put his daughter on it...

Footsteps thundered down the stairs. 

“Sorry Suzie! It’s David picking me up for the movies.” Flora said breathlessly as she whirled downstairs to the door. Susannah let out a breath of relief. 

Killian then took a moment looking at his two girls. Flora, ever the perfect little princess, looked immaculate, always in a floral flock with her makeup done flawlessly, complete with a confident and regal presence she inherited from Aurora, no doubt. Susannah, meanwhile just wore jeans and t-shirt, her hair pulled up out of her face; with a sarcastic smirk from him and a glint in her eye that was completely her own.

Despite their different natures, they were cut from the same cloth: frighteningly loyal, compassionate, stubborn, and in lieu of playing regular organized sports, both his girls decided to join up with the local roller derby team and still loved to sail with him. 

Killian then looked at the young man that walked through the door to take the eldest twin out. Mary Margaret and David’s son, David Jr. was the spitting image of Killian’s best friend, and a mere nine months younger than Flora. Killian had begrudgingly approved to Flora’s choice in men if only because they were so well matched (and on the road to marriage if Aurora and Snow had anything to say about it). Flora was the very image of a young queen and David was her king to match. In fact, if they had ever had to move back to the Enchanted Forest, Killian had no doubt that both of them would end up ruling the kingdom.

Lost in his thoughts, Killian barely noticed as Flora planted a soft kiss on his stubbly cheek and told him not to wait up. Instead, he soon became more focused on the leather clad young man who was shaking hands with his future son-in-law, who was leaving with Flora. 

Killian saw red. 

However, Aurora’s gentle hand on his forearm stopped him from running to the bottom of his sock drawer to grab his old hook and ripping the innards from the boy who was going to take his Susannah out for the night. 

“Hello, Mrs. Jones!” Alfie Whale called to his wife cheerfully, his blue eyes filled with mirth and his dark curly hair looked perfectly undone. 

“You’re looking lovely tonight!” He winked at Aurora, who laughed. Killian let out a growl under his breath. 

If that boy didn’t remind him of a young version of himself at that age, Killian probably wouldn’t want to kill him. Still, he pushed that thought in the deep recesses of his brain. The fact that the boy bore a striking resemblance to a young version of himself wasn’t relevant at the present moment. 

Alfie then turned to Susannah with a winning smile, which she returned, albeit shyly. 

Killian’s eyes narrowed. Susannah was never shy. 

As the two were coming closer and closer, Aurora’s arm pulled him back a little. Killian stayed rooted to the spot. 

“Hey there, Sweets. Ready to go out and look at the moon?” Alfie said, cradling his daughter’s face in his hands. The only thing stopping him from breaking that boy’s hands was the soft pressure of his wife’s hand on him. 

Susannah bit her lip. “As long as you don’t wolf out on me.”

“You know you like it...”

Susannah rolled her eyes. “Was that supposed to be charming? Because that just there was awful...” 

Killian couldn’t have been more proud of his little girl. Gone was the nervous wreck that had been pacing awaiting this idiot’s arrival and in her place was the sassy daughter he raised. 

Both of them seemed to ignore that Killian, Aurora and little Peter were still in the room and continued their flirting. This time, Killian watched with interest. Sure, he was going to kill the boy later, but now he wanted to see if Susannah would smack him or not. 

Alfie smirked (nearly identical to the one that Killian directed towards Aurora whenever he teased her), “Guess I’ll have to try a bit harder then?”

She smirked back, and said with a bit of a droll, “Please do. You have that reputation to uphold. It’s not like I’ve known you since we were kids or anything...”

Instead of the sardonic reply that Killian had expected from the son of the town horndog (who had been properly collared by a wolf), Alfie let out a huge sigh and gave Susannah a sincere wide smile. One that Killian normally associated with the first person in Storybrooke, a waitress, who gave him a chance and that same smile and a plate of waffles. 

“You got a point, Sweets.”

Killian watched as Alfie took Susannah’s hand just like he used to when they were little and playing ‘Pirates and Princesses’ and they would storm the playground fortress together as Captain Suzie and her loyal first-mate Wolf-Boy. Killian wanted to kill the boy a little less.   
Alfie then turned to Killian. Killian gave him his coldest glare, but the boy went on to speak completely nonplussed, “If it makes you feel any better, Suze and I are just going to go to Granny’s and then we’re going to meet up with David and Flora if that’s alright?”

Killian was tempted to say that his little girl deserved the best and that meant the further away from him she was, the better (their childhood sweetheart status notwithstanding), but from behind Aurora a little voiced gave an affirmative. 

“Of course its okay! Suzie’s in love with you!” Peter said. As usual, his big mouth was never to be trusted. 

Susannah blushed, completely mortified letting go of Alfie’s hand. 

“All I said-” she started, but Alfie cut her off with a look. 

(If Killian were less paternal and more in his right state of mind he would’ve recognized it as the same adoring look that he gave to Aurora every morning.) 

Alfie murmured something into her ear which seemed to mollify her. Then, he knelt down to little Peter’s level, who had come to stand in front of Killian and Aurora, addressing him in a loud whisper so everyone could hear, “Susannah love me? Well, here’s a secret: I’ve loved her since I met her...”

Killian could feel Aurora beaming down at the young boy she had considered a second son for the longest time. If Killian wasn’t aware of his growing hatred for the boy who wanted to get into his daughter’s pants (The same one he had once taught how to sail, swordsmanship, dueling and had seen as a nephew), he probably would’ve been happy that the boy Susannah had desperately fallen in love with loved her back. 

Peter gave Alfie a grave look. “If you break her heart,” his little childish voice said solemnly, “I will make sure that you are thrown into the brig of Papa’s boat.”

“I promise,” Alfie replied, offering a hand for Peter to shake. 

“Good. You better love her like Papa loves Mommy.”

Alfie then stood level with Killian and didn’t break eye contact. “All I can promise, sir, is that Suzie is my best friend. I took too long in recognizing love and I’m not wasting any more time.”

Killian hrumphed but held out a hand, conceding defeat. The boy was brave, that was for sure. 

Soon enough everyone was saying goodbyes and Killian sat back, realizing this was a life he had never imagined for himself. In fact, he never anticipated waiting for suitors for his daughters, nor reading to little sons. It had been the best life he had never wished for. 

Well, never until Aurora. 

He looked over at his wife, who had barely changed despite the passage of time. Her hair may have been cropped to her shoulders for simplicity’s sake and she may have looked a little older, but she was still the same passionate princess he had married. 

She smiled back at him with a knowing glint in her eye. 

Soon enough the couple was leaving out the door, Alfie’s arms wrapped securely around Susannah. 

But of course the little bugger had one more card up his sleeve.

Just as Alfie was about to place his helmet on his head and drive off to the center of town, he decided to leave Killian with a reminder. 

“Mr. Jones, there won’t be any funny business!” he called out. “I saw Suzie naked when we were three!”

That boy was going to die.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think be it bad or good. 
> 
> Please let me know if you see any glaring errors. It's been a while since I've written and I couldn't find a beta. 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING! :D


End file.
